


my home is with you

by candygirl0251



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, comfy and sof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygirl0251/pseuds/candygirl0251
Summary: Yeah, that’s right. He’s home now, isn’t he?





	my home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep as I was writing this! 
> 
> It’s almost New Years, lets start off 2019 right with some Kaohaji (*´ー｀*)

The walk back from the station is quiet and cold, the wind blowing through Kaoru and chilling him through his clothes. Other than stopping to take a photo with two very adorable girls who happened to be fans outside the station, his evening is uneventful. Though, when he thinks of Hajime waiting for him back at their apartment, he does stop to buy a box of biscuits from a nearby corner shop for the other.

 

Ah, that’s right. Their apartment, not just his. The thought makes Kaoru feel giddy each time it crosses his mind, even though it’s been nearly 8 months since they started living together.

 

Undead went pro together after Koga and Adonis graduated, and Kaoru lived with Rei for a while. 

 

Ra*bits followed just the same, though altering their image along the way from cute and innocent to something more mature and charming, though fans seemed to love them all the same. The media couldn’t seem to get enough of how they’d grown up so handsomely from their high school days. Kaoru, who got to see Hajime every day, couldn’t agree more, though you didn’t hear it from him.

 

His breath forms small clouds in front of him, and he speeds up his steps to quicker get out of the cold.

 

Kaoru and Hajime had formed an unlikely friendship during high school, surprising everyone when they kept in touch even after Kaoru graduated, and even more so after Undead had established themselves in the idol industry. 

 

Moving in together hadn’t always been the plan, but over the months as they grew closer, everything seemed to fall into place, and Kaoru found himself one day bidding farewell to his shared apartment with Rei and moving boxes into Hajime and his apartment the next. 

 

Just remembering brings a smile to his face, and Kaoru walks the rest of the way back smiling like a weirdo.

 

 

He unlocks the door with a quiet call of “I’m back.”

 

It’s quiet, the only sounds filling the apartment are him shedding his coat and unlacing his boots, accompanied by the quiet hum of the heater. He takes a moment to revel in the comforting space of their apartment, and steps into his house slippers.

 

The lights are on in the apartment, but Hajime’s door is closed, and Kaoru can’t see any light coming from underneath the door, so Hajime must’ve gone to sleep already. When he checks the clock, he notes it’s already far past the time Hajime would’ve gone to sleep anyways, as apposed to Kaoru who’s more likely to stay up later for whatever reason.

 

There’s incense burning away slowly on the table, along with a plate of rice and vegetables covered with plastic. A sticky note on top reads ‘there’s fish in the fridge (*´ー｀*)’. Kaoru smiles to himself at the little handwritten kaomoji that accompanies the note. 

 

He leaves the food for now, placing the box of biscuits on the kitchen counter and making his way to his bedroom to change and prepare for a bath, but when he pushes the door open, he spots a mop of blue hair splayed out on his pillow. 

 

It’s not unusual for Kaoru to wake up in the morning to Hajime asleep in his bed beside him, clinging to him underneath the comforter, or for Kaoru to quietly slip into bed next to Hajime on nights where sleep just won’t seem to come. They don’t mention it, a mutual understanding of a need for comfort found in the other. Kaoru feels affection blossom in his chest at the thought.

 

He kneels next to his bed, sits back on his   
heels, and crosses his arms on the mattress to rest his head on them to watch Hajime’s sleeping face. He reaches one hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. Hajime had grown his hair out since his first year, reaching down to his shoulder blades. To Kaoru, it was somewhat reminiscent of a certain sword wielding kouhai. Regardless of that, Kaoru was very fond of playing with it, running his fingers through the locks and brushing it until it was smooth, and Hajime enjoys the attention and gentle treatment, so it was mutually beneficial arrangement.

 

Hajime stirs, pulling Kaoru from his thoughts, eyes fluttering open under long eyelashes. When he sees Kaoru, his lips melt into a warm smile, and his gaze glows like sweet golden honey in his eyes. 

 

Kaoru returns that smile, and reaches for the other boys hand. Soft and small in his, Kaoru holds tight.

 

“Sorry for waking you up.” He aplogizes. Hajime shakes his head gently. “No, it’s okay. I’m happy you’re home now.” His voice is syrupy from sleep, and Kaoru relishes in the others gentle voice.

 

Yeah, that’s right. He’s home now, isn’t he? 

 

Maybe they made this little apartment their home, but recently Kaoru feels his home is really wherever Hajime is. With Hajime, he feels safe and secure, warm and wanted. 

 

Hajime pulls his hand from Kaoru’s to pet his hair affectionately, and Kaoru sighs, leaning appreciatively into the feeling.

 

“How was the photoshoot?” 

 

Kaoru hums, “it was fine, it ran a bit off schedule though. Koga and Adonis were late ‘cause of some ‘family matters’, as Koga put it. Rei told me later Leon had gotten out of the house and they spent half an hour looking for him.”

 

Hajime laughs, wind chimes and flower petals run through Kaoru’s mind. He could listen to Hajime’s melodic voice forever.

 

“I’m glad Leon is okay, and I’m sure the photos turned out lovely.” Hajime breathes evenly, and blinks slowly. “Have you eaten?” 

 

He scratches lightly behind Kaoru’s ear, and Kaoru practically melts into Hajime’s hand. “Not yet, I was going to take a bath first, but I found a little bunny sleeping in my bed.” He smiles, and Hajime just pulls the covers closer around his body with the hand that’s not petting Kaoru.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry. You weren’t back yet, and I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn’t stay awake, and-“ his breath hitches, and he mumbles the end of his sentence, embarrassed. “Your sheets smell like you, it’s nice.”

 

Kaoru isn’t sure where their relationship is quite at, they’d gone from friends who hung out occasionally and talked on the phone, to close friends who live together and share all their meals to- well whatever they were now. Close friends who sleep in each other’s beds every other night? And are also exceptionally touchy with each other and occasionally kiss? Maybe something along those lines. Kaoru dismisses the thought and attempts to force the heat in his cheeks to go down. Maybe he should turn down the heater. 

 

“I’m home now, so don’t worry about it.” He reassures, and turns his head to press a kiss into Hajime’s palm.

 

When he glances back up at the other, Hajime’s looking at him so sincerely Kaoru feels his heart skip a beat. Hajime pulls his hand away and flips the covers back.

 

“Lay with me?” He asks, and how could Kaoru resist when he asks so sweetly? “Okay, just for a bit.” He answers, already crawling into bed next to Hajime, slippers abandoned on the floor.

 

When he situates himself next to Hajime, lying face to face, he can see the sparkle in the others eye. Kaoru pulls the covers over them both and throws an arm over Hajime’s waist.

 

“Right, just for a bit” Hajime repeats with a giggle. “Then you can go eat and...” he trails off sleepily. When he blinks he closes his eyes much longer, but when they open, and Kaoru meets his gaze, Hajime smiles again.

 

He takes Kaoru’s face into his hands, and shifts forwards to press a kiss to his forehead. Then his cheekbones, and then moving downwards to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

 

Kaoru turns his head to complete the kiss, he feels a pleasant happy feeling flood his body, and it’s like he’s a teenager again having his first kiss. 

 

It’s a short kiss, most of them are, but Kaoru always feels satisfied after getting to kiss Hajime. Kissing his cheeks, his hands, his shoulders, his lips. Kaoru could never get tired of the pleasant feeling that resonates within him when he’s around Hajime.

 

Hajime smiles into the kiss before breaking it to yawn in the cutest possible way ever.

 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll join you before long, okay?” 

 

Hajime’s nods, and is out before Kaoru can say anything else, hands falling limply away from Kaoru’s face. He can only laugh quietly at the other.

 

He lies in bed a little longer, the warmth of them together too tempting to pull away from just yet.

 

Kaoru’s never had a relationship with anyone quite like Hajime, much less a man in general, but he thinks if Hajime would like to call Kaoru his boyfriend, Kaoru night just be okay with calling him the same. He’ll figure it out eventually, he thinks. His eyelids feel heavy, and the mattress so soft and inviting, like right here next to Hajime is where he’s supposed to be. 

 

It’s been a long day, he thinks. I’ll just close my eyes for a little bit.

 

 

Kaoru wakes up the next morning, still in his jeans and sweater from the previous day, with Hajime wrapped tightly around him.


End file.
